Distorted Reality
by Seraluna Reality
Summary: My third mother, my third brother and my fathers third killing."Phase." He demanded. I phased and so did my father.'La push..Son..'He thought. I could only hope that this brother would be the right brother and not another skeleton locked inside our closet
1. Shush

**Distorted Reality**

_**Warning**: _Contains violence, if your not okay with that then I recommend you don't read this fanfic.

_**Summary**: _October 3rd, marks the day of my third mother, my third brother and my fathers third killing spree."Phase." He demanded. I sighed phasing, my father phased as well. _La push...son...home..._He thought. Now comes the forth family and I hope that once again we are not putting another family six feet under.

_**Main Characters:** OC/Embry _

_**Time-line:** The Newborn War is soon approaching. (Middle of Eclipse) _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>-Shush...One Two Three...Four._

The gun shot was loud.

So loud it consumed everything, making everything seem so silent. I can't handle it, I can't look. I felt a sweaty palm placed on my shoulder tugging me down to the rotten wooden floor. Hot breaths moistened the air that seeped between my own pale cold lips. I can't believe and I never want to. _Not again._ I moan. _Not again..._ When my eyes widen. My nails dig into the weakened wood, it cries in protest. I let out a scream. "NO!"

* * *

><p>A hand covers my mouth, a harsh voice whisper <em>shush.<em> I know this voice. Tears slip from my eyes down my cheeks.

I hear the clicks and I know it's time.

One click...

Empty.

Two click

Empty.

Third Click

Dead.

Cold.

Gone...

* * *

><p>In one moment, I had lost everything. Once again. I watched my mom fall, looking flimsy and in-human like. Red crimson blood gushed out of the hole that centred perfectly on her forehead. Her eyes were blank, no fear, no sadness, <em>nothing<em>. Only the slight smile on her face gave away the slight satisfaction for her death.

_I guess id be happy too..._

Cold, stone eyes stared back at her. Her killer, my father.

He looked at me with disgust. "Get up." Quickly I got up, standing on my own two feet. "W-what did you do?" My breaths were leaving me five times faster then my heart was beating. He glared at me as he quickly took out a small container drenching my mothers body with it. "Those two things on your face, are they not eyes?"

I bit my lip not answering as I watched my father curiously. "Wha-"

"Shut up." He snapped as he quickly took a silver blade and sliced my mothers stomach. I gasped. "Stop it!" I leaned forward, grabbing for the knife. He shoved me to the ground. "You will sit there and not move. Do not disobey." He growled, his blue eyes glowing with fierce anger.

He took her blood, dripping it into a little container. He shoved the small glass container in his pant pocket. "Get up. Go outside and phase." He demanded.

"But what about Mitch!" I yelled looking at him panicked as I quickly looked over my shoulder. He was gone. "Mitch!" I screamed.

_No Response. _

He shoved me out the door and into the night. The full moon glared down at us, shinning at us with deep hatred. We were killers, even of are our own kin. I just didn't think it would come to this. My father took out a match, sparking it with flame.

He threw it at the house.

And the only thing I could think was _not again._

I closed my eyes looking toward the forest and away from my resent home that was now engulfed in flames.

"Watch." He demanded.

And I did, I watched my house become ash. "Since they never fought as a Nairazon, they will die as one."

My mother was in a better place now even if father had his doubts.

He placed his hand on my shoulder, turning me so my back faced him. He tore a part of my shirt so my back was exposed. I knew what he was about to do. I felt the slice of my skin and the smell of my blood.

The dull nail he had in his calloused hand tore my skin apart, I winced. Another mark. Another mile-stone. Another kill.

"Well done." He muttered as he pushed me into the forest. "Now Phase."

"Why? Where are we going?" I asked stumbling over a loose rock.

"Phase." He demanded.

I sighed phasing, soon I felt the shimmer. My father was phased as well.

_La push...son...home..._

I heard him think.

That's what he said last time. Last time it was New York, I found my mother and my brother. We were happy until the phasing became more constant, less controlled.

_October 3rd 2001_, marks the day of my third mother, my third brother and my fathers third killing spree.

Now is a new time, where I can only hope he can control his phasing being less of an animal and more a human. Now we meet the forth family and I can only pray it will not be my fathers forth kill.

I look at him nervously, afraid. No one should fear their father, but I do. He growls at me. "Move." Then sprints off, I follow as always.

* * *

><p><em>Give it a chance and await the next chapter...<em>

_Review! :)_

_Thank you for reading_


	2. La Push

**Distorted Reality**

_**Warning**: May c_ontain violence, if your not okay with that then I recommend you don't read this fanfic.

_**Summary**: _October 3rd, marks the day of my third mother, my third brother and my fathers third killing spree."Phase." He demanded. I sighed phasing, my father phased as well. _La push...son...home..._He thought. Now comes the forth family and I hope that once again we are not putting another family six feet under.

_**Main Characters:** OC/Embry _

_**Time-line:** The Newborn War is soon approaching. (Middle of Eclipse) _

**_Chapter One-La Push._**

"Speak to me mother Aysu, I ask you to praise me with your blessing. For my father has killed once again. Mother Aysu cure my father, he is not well. I can not handle this much longer." I whispered, as I dripped the cleansed water down my throat. I swallowed and bowed. "Save me, save us...Aysu"

"Hurry." I looked up at my father. "The moon will not remain forever." His whole face and the top of his shirt was drenched with moon-lite water. I smiled. "Father the moon will come again. It may be to risky to travel so close to sun break."

"Let's go." Was all he said.

I sighed. We left the small creek, running before the moon left us and the sun cursed us.

_Father do you love them?_

_Yes. _I could tell he unconsciously said that because right after he whispered that word a flare of annoyance hit me but I ignored it.

_Then why?_

_I have not found the right mate._

_Valeria was perfect! She was from our world, she understood our ways. I thought you loved her. I thought we were going to all be a family...I miss them..._

_They lie! Naraizon is no home to them. I need a strong mate. Not a passive woman, a confident one. _

_The war is approaching...there's no time to be picky..._

_There's no time to be desperate. _He growled, snapping at my side. I whimpered leaping away. _Hold down father! I am only trying to understand your ways. _I barked back.

_Our ways. _He corrected. _You forget. Your mate is soon to be chosen. _

_Why is it you have a say in who you choose as your mate yet I have no opinion in the matter whats so ever. _I thought sourly. My head jutted up in annoyance.

I heard his laugh. My eyes widened shocked, and I felt the faintest smile on my lips. _Again you forget. I am a man of our Naraizon Tribe. The Alpha. I pick my mate because for one I am a man, two I am Alpha and three because I just do._

I huffed. _Who am I to mate with then?_

_The past three wives have all had sons. That is no coincidence. _

_What! But father that's gross! We'd be brothers and sisters!_

_Not by Naraizon blood. _Was all he said and I growled in annoyance.

_We are almost there. We are in Forks. If we sprint, we can arrive in La push before sun rise. _

I sighed._ Alright..._

We sprinted off.

_**Next Day...Sun Rise.**_

The moon has left us, leaving us as vulnerable as a frail human. I had just washed myself in the little creek down by the cliff and now my father was out to hunt. It was beautiful here. I felt so at home here, with the moist soil plunging in between my toes, I wiggled giggling like a four year old girl.

The trees towered over me and the branches swayed moving to a beautiful lullaby that I swear my older sister always used to sing to me...

I was fascinated by all the moss covered rocks. I picked at the green mold like I had just found a pile of gold. Back in the Amazon we never saw this type of mold. We never saw no type of fungi ever. I looked down beside the rock gazing down at a hat shaped flower. It was an ugly brown-greyish colour. I stuck my tongue at it. "Ugly!" I muttered as I whacked it away from me.

"Are you talking to a mushroom?" I heard a man laugh.

I growled my eyes becoming large as I leaped back and crouched. "Stay away." I growled. My long brown hair swayed around my body as I lethally stayed on my toes ready to pounce and kill.

"Whoa now, its alright." The man grinned. He was beautiful, he almost looked like my people back home. Tall, tanned, and strong.

"Where is your tribe located?" I demanded.

The boy frowned. "Huh?" I noticed a large tattoo symbol on his arm. He must have a tribe.

"Your people, your tribe. Where are they located?"

The boy scratched his neck uncomfortably. He really seemed clueless and confused. I put my hand on my hip annoyed. "Uh...La push?"

"Oh." I frowned standing up straight. _I would of never guessed_. "Your not an Amazonian?"

"Naww," He shook his head. "I'm a Quileute." He said proudly grinning at me. He was not passive, he was confident.

I looked at him. I looked at his muscular stomach, legs and arms, he was very strong. He would be able to protect and fight. His eyes looked very healthy and his teeth appeared white and structured.

"Are you mated?" I asked, tilting my head to the side as I watched him.

He immediately tensed looking uncomfortable. I saw his pink tongue dart out and moisten his lips. He shifted and then answered. "Ummm, n-no...I'm only fourteen..." He shoved his hands in his shorts pocket.

"So...?" I said confused. "I have only seen sixteen summers, there is not much difference." I frowned. I have know many young women to mate with men twice there age. Was there something wrong with me.

I looked down at myself. To me, I looked healthy, healthy enough to bare a child. I was fairly tall, I had slight curves showing my femininity, my hair was healthy and strong. _Did my eyes look tired? Does my face look sickly_. I suddenly found myself becoming hot.

The man quickly spoke speaking of another subject. "So what are you doing out here alone anyways?"

"Well I just washed in the creek, I am just waiting for my father to return after hunting."

"Hunting?"

"Yes."

"Your father brings you along and dumps you in a forest to wait for him?" His eyebrows bunched up and he looked at me disbelieving.

"Well where else would he leave me?" I asked.

"At home" He stated.

"My true home is with my tribe the Naraizon's. Although my most resent home was burnt down last night."

"Oh...sorry." He muttered sadly as he kicked at a nasty mushroom.

I smiled. "I hate them to."

He laughed. "Doesn't everyone hate mushrooms! Well except my sister she loves 'em all over her pizza, its nasty." He gagged and then shivered.

"Are you cold?" I frowned.

"What?"

"You shivered. Are you cold?" I asked again.

"Uh...no I was just doing that for dramatic effect" He laughed.

"Why would you shiver for dramatic effect when your grossed out.?

"Its wasn't really a shiver...it was more like a shake..."

"A shake?" I said even more confused. This man was very odd but strong none the less.

"Oh never mind." He shook his head, laughing to himself.

The sounds of a wolves howl pierced the air.

I smiled. "I think my father may be lucky!" I said to the man. "A young wolf would be quite the treat instead of an average deer." I huffed rolling my eyes.

"I doubt your father caught a wolf in these forest."

"Doubting a man you have never even met? And why, this seems like wolf territory?"

"Damn right it is!" He grinned. _Does he ever stop smiling?_ "But I dunno. I guess the wolves are just to smart for the hunters. The wolves are after all are the strongest out here."

"I dunno about that." I laughed, rolling my eyes. _This man had no idea, no idea, how easily I could kill him. Even if I was weaker now, no human was a match for me._

He just laughed and reached out his hand. "The names Seth by the way. Seth Clearwater" I grinned and my heart just about stuttered when he offered his hand. I only just met him and he offers me a hand. _Is this a sign? Does he want to become mated partners?_

"My name is Luna." I whispered as I bowed and kissed his hand. I offered my hand to be kissed. But all he did was place a hand on my hand and shake it. I looked at him wildly. _What was he doing?_

He looked at me oddly before saying goodbye and taking his leave.

I just stood there, as I listened to more wolves howl. Gazing off confused, thinking t_he rest of the men of this land are bound to be very strange...I wounder if the women and children act like the men too. _I sighed and sat waiting for my father to come back.

**Review please :)**


End file.
